Reality
by GoNeRoGuE98
Summary: One-shot. Set after Vampire Academy. Rose pushes the limits once again. Her desires threaten her sworn protection to Lissa, endangering the promise she's always vowed to keep. Is Dimitri worth breaking it?


**A/N:** _Whoa. I've posted two one-shots within the same week? I know it's crazy ... and I'm totally neglecting my homework right now. But this was so worth it, stress seems to fall off my shoulders when I write. Hope you enjoy it! _

The moment I walked into the gym, I was met with the sight of Dimitri stretching his hamstrings. I paused, not closing the door and watched as he leaned forward on his right leg while his left one stretched out behind him. His butt looked amazing in those track pants, stretching over tawny muscle that resided underneath.

I quickly shut my gaping mouth, eyes darting down to try to see if I'd drooled before I cleared my throat and allowed the gym door to slam shut behind me. Dimitri twisted, brown eyes meeting my own and he tilted his head in greeting, before turning back to his stretches.

Air whooshed out of my lungs as my eyes dipped down again, eating up the view of his muscular back, stretching sideways, stretching out his obliques. I bit back a moan as he bent his back, his shirt straining against his hard chest, his muscles becoming evident against the cotton material.

God, he really was a God. More attractive than Adonis himself.

Abruptly Dimitri turned to look at me, and I reluctantly raised my eyes from his body, refusing to blush as I whipped out my man-eater smile, "Hey Comrade."

Dimitri's eyes though had darkened when he realized what I must've been doing, and when he spoke his voice was huskier than usual, just as it had been the night of the lust charm as we'd lain on his bed, kissing and caressing one another, "Rose."

"So … what are we doing today?" I asked, dropping my bag and sauntered towards him, not missing the way his eyes dipped to my swaying hips. I bit back a smug, satisfied smile. It brought me pleasure and reassurance to know that Dimitri wasn't as unaffected by me as he always proclaimed to be. I knew he wanted me. He'd admitted not long after the lust charm, that fateful day that he'd saved me from Natalie.

"Laps, and then sparring," Dimitri said, before gesturing towards the doors that lead to the track, "Go."

By the time I had completed my four miles; I was breathing heavily and panting. My thighs stung with each step I took towards the gym, and my lungs felt ready to burst as I inhaled oxygen at a rapid rate. Dimitri was sitting relaxed against the wall as he read one of his many western novels and 1980's music played softly from the radio.

I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance at the horrible music, "Comrade, must we listen to music that was created before I was even born?"

Dimitri looked up at me, one of his half-smiles curling his lips, "Get into position Rose."

He carefully bended the page of his book before tossing it onto his duffel bag and gracefully pushed up from the ground. I would never understand how graceful he managed to be or how he moved so swiftly at the startling height of 6'7".

Nonetheless, I crouched down into a defensive position as he came towards me, dark eyes emotionless and calculating. No more banter. The bloodlust look entered his eyes. The connection I felt with Dimitri wasn't just purely physical. There was a whole other level that we connected on. The level in which we understood each other. He understood my need to be in action, to protect the ones I loved. It was the same for him.

We both hated to sit back. Of course while I would be loud and demanding to get my way, Dimitri was more calm and logical, but we both strode for the same purpose. To be involved, and taking part in making a difference. It was one of the reasons that I loved him. And one of the reasons he'd come to love me.

That tie between us zapped to life as we circled one another, our eyes never leaving the others as we observed and waited. Finally he struck out towards me, his fist flying towards my face, but my arms came up to block it, twisting his arm between mine. He twisted out of the hold, his back not turned for longer than a moment before his leg shot out towards my knees. I leapt up, soaring over his long leg before landing back in a crouch, a smug smirk tilting my lips.

His eyes shone with pride, and the slightest trace of humor. He'd always found it funny when I got cocky, usually because it lead to him throwing me down onto the mat. This time was no different. Within a minute I slammed onto the mat, Dimitri hovering over me as he fought a smile.

"Don't be so smug. I've beaten you before," I panted, trying to ignore the uncomfortable stinging in my back. Dimitri chuckled then, his minty breath mixing with his heady aftershave that left me feeling intoxicated.

"Once, Rose. You've beaten me once," he said with a grin, eyes sparkling before they turned serious, "But some day. You'll be taking me down without breaking a sweat."

I bit back a massive grin, not wanting to let him know how much that meant to me that he believed that. He'd told me similar things so many times, you would think I would start to believe him, but on some level I never even believed I could be as graceful and amazing as Dimitri was in battle. He was like an avenging angel resurrected from the fiery pits of hell.

I felt myself sober up, "How can you be so sure of that?"

Dimitri looked into my eyes, and in that moment I felt utterly vulnerable, as if he was looking into my soul. In all my insecurities and flaws, and he loved me even more for having them. His brown eyes softened with understanding before he spoke softly, his wisdom effortlessly falling from his lips, "Oh Roza … you're so strong and determined. The way you worry about Lissa, I have no doubt because of that. You comprehend and understand things guardians twice your age never will. You will be a legendary guardian. You will be known well past your lifetime."

Tears stung the back of my eyes as I stared up at him and him down at me. And for the first time since the lust charm Dimitri initiated our kiss. He bent his neck down and pressed his lips softly against my own, slowly parting my lips and dipping his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned, arching my back off of the mat, my right leg twining up and around his waist. Dimitri's hand ran down the side of my body, curving over my hip and butt before it gripped the back of said leg and hitched it higher, which caused his pelvis to push into my own. My nails dug deeply into his back, and a growl vibrated in his chest.

He raised his head, near black eyes staring into mine before his lips clashed into mine, passion anew as he pushed my tank top up, hands roaming over my stomach. I was panting by then, my eyes rolling as Dimitri assaulted my neck with his skillful lips, all the while his hips rolled against mine in leveled thrusts.

My hands tightened, and my teeth bit harshly into my lip.

"Roza, Roza, Rose … Rose!" I blinked my eyes open and looked around me. Several of my classmates were staring at me, amused and I cocked an eyebrow looking around me. I nearly groaned in frustration when I realized that no, I wasn't at practice with Dimitri, but in Stan's theory class with Mason sitting beside me.

"Dreaming of my naked body, Hathaway?" He asked, smirking hugely as he leaned back on the legs of his chair. I grinned back at him, unleashing my man-eater smile.

"You wish Ashford. You couldn't handle all of this," I said, noting the husky lilt to my voice that he didn't notice. I could feel a gaze burning into the back of my head, and when I twisted to meet Dimitri's gaze, my eyes trailed down to his hands, crossed over his hips and my mouth went dry, remembering my daydream.

When I pulled my eyes back up to his, his eyes were undecipherable, but from the tightening of his hands and the sudden stiffness of his shoulders, I knew he had figured out what I'd been dreaming of. He knew. He always knew.

I turned away from him then, ignoring Mason as he continued to try to talk to me before I rushed out of the room when class ended.

I was nearly at the novice dorms when a hand shot out and gripped my bicep, swiveling around. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. The familiar electric spark that still burned where he'd touched me allowed me to be aware of his identity.

"Rose…" He said, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant. I looked up then, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You … you shouldn't zone out in class like that. You may be rapidly gaining on your peers, but you still need to pay attention in class." I resisted the urge to scoff, before I turned my gaze away from him, looking into the dark night sky, well daytime in the vampire world.

"Well … it won't happen again," I didn't miss the double meaning in my words. After Dimitri's words when he'd carried me to the infirmary, I knew I really would have to push aside my desires and wants. Lissa's life and survival depended on it. Dimitri and I would never be able to be together. The possibility of it costing Lissa her life terrified me more than my stubbornness and determination to make Dimitri accept us.

I may love him, but I also loved her. And I'd sworn to always protect her. No matter what.

Dimitri stared at me, eyes sad as he nodded, before he looked away, "Good."

With one last meaningful glance that seared through me, he turned around, duster whipping out behind him from the suddenly strong breeze, and he disappeared into the night. It was so dramatic and surreal, I felt as if I was watching a movie.

But the pain in my chest, the ache of my heart, that wasn't fake. It was reality. I sighed, heading towards my dorm room.

_They come first. _


End file.
